Worth Fighting For
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: …never enough…” she said sorrowfully, the broken promise ring in one balled fist and the results of a pregnancy test in the other… StacyRandy
1. Or So You Said

Worth Fighting For

* * *

"I thought that you loved me.." she says, turning away from him, her back close to his chest. "We could have been something special." Her voice is soft as she speaks, slowly and thoughtfully..words from the heart…not that he would ever understand.

"Don't say things like that, _damn it_." He says angrily, running his hand through short spiked hair. "If we were meant to be, then maybe it would have happened differently.." he pauses for a moment, trying to phrase his words as to not hurt her feelings more than he already has. "Some things just _aren't_ meant to be…Stace.." he says this softly, his big blue eyes softening, making the blonde woman turn to putty in his hands.

"You said everything would be wonderful one day," she cries, small body trembling.

"I _lied_…" he simply states, shrugging his broad shoulders nonchalantly. "You have to move on either way..it's probably better off this way.._we're _better off this way.." he says, as she continues to cry, her large green eyes bloodshot, her body racking with sobs.

"I thought that we were worth fighting for..you **said **so." She screams out, jabbing her finger at him.

"I was wrong okay? We all make mistakes Stacy, we learn from them and we move on…we take our lessons and experience and put them towards something that's actually important…you thought wrong Stace.." He says, laughing coldly at her..

And all that she could do was watch...as he walked away..


	2. With A Kiss

Worth Fighting For

* * *

The long-awaited next installment of worth fighting for. The story is just about getting more and more complicated...so do you think that they will come out together, or go their seperate ways?

* * *

Chapter 2 – With A Kiss

* * *

"So I guess it was all just one big lie when you said you loved me." She says, big green eyes turning sadder than before. "You could have at least told me that before I got_too_ attached. I fell in _love_ with you Randy, you made me feel so special, you made me feel as if I was the only girl in the world.I understand that it is a foreign concept to you Randy..but..I felt so important in your presence, it's almost hard to see it all come crumbling down around me…" she whispers, trailing off slightly.

"God Stacy." He looks angrily at her, putting his aching head between two large palms, "you should have known that it would end this way." He says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and to him it is. "It was bound to end this way Stacy. None of it was real. Just cry yourself a river, build yourself a bridge and get the hell over it." He says, his voice unusually venomous, even for him.

"Bu-But we were in love once – don't you remember?" she asks, her bloodshot eyes over-filling with tears, fat drops pouring from her almost-electric green eyes.

"I told you before _God damn it_, _none_ of it was real Stacy, it was all just in _here_," he paused for a minute a finger to his temple, indicating his head, "it was_ all pretend_ Stacy, it was just a no-strings thing for me, I _thought_ that you understood. You _knew_ the kind of man that I was before all this started, and _don't_ tell me otherwise Stacy. Everyone falls in love Stacy, so what makes you any different?" he asks, an eyebrow raised at her.

"I didn't _mean_ to fall in love with you Randy." Her voice softens at his name, her eyes downcast, "I _can't_ control my emotions Randy, God knows that if I could it wouldn't have turned out like this, but no matter what you say or do – _this will always remain my favorite mistake_." She smiles sadly at him, another tear falling from her cheek onto the cold-hard cement below.

"Stop right now Stacy. Just forget this thing ever happened and don't think about it, don't think about me, _go back to your normal life_. We can't do it Stacy, if you so much as _think_ we can do this, then you are deluding yourself completely. Forget all about me, forget all the memories, we shared nothing together Stacy..absolutely nothing." He looks at her and the look in his clear blue eyes looks almost **apologetic**, but _why_ apologetic, and _why now?_

"You know I _really _do love you, Randy…" she says, looking over her shoulder at him.

He grabs her wrist as she walks away, spinning her in a circle, landing her right in his arms. His hands went to the small of her back, settling there, her arms found their way around their neck…and they secured their goodbye like they would have, had they been in a movie…_with a kiss._


	3. Never enough

Worth Fighting For

Chapter 3 – Never Enough

"Damn are we just _blessed_ or what?" Stacy Kiebler asks sarcastically, looking over at Randy Orton, her lips pressed into a thin line. "What the _hell _are you doing here Randy?" she asks, her eyes softening at his almost puppy dog-like appearance. "SmackDown is in _New York_ on_ Friday_, Mr. **World Heavyweight Champion**, and besides, this is _Baltimore_, you have _no business_ being here Randy." She says, her tone almost angry as she tries to keep her composure.

"I'm _so_ sorry Stacy. Please _baby_ **I love you**. _I'm so sorry_." He whispers his apologies to her over and over again, as if it's a personal mantra of his. "You _have_ to forgive me Stacy. _I love you_ _so much_ that you don't even _know _how much I love you. _I swear_ baby, I'll treat you good, I'll buy you all them pretty things. Come on, _I love you_, you have to take me back, you _know_ how good we are together. You have to know how much chemistry we have together, don't forget about us Stace, _you love me_, you know that, I know that, and we can kiss and make up, I didn't mean what I said, _I swear to God_, _I love you Stacy_. Just please take me back and it'll all be okay again." He mutters to himself, a hand on either side of his head.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you Randy?" She asks rhetorically, a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised at him. "You said we could never be together and-and you_ blatantly_ came out and _told _me that you didn't ever love me. You asked me to _forget everything_ we _ever _shared and you asked me to_ pretend_ like we never existed and _I'm finally okay with that_ and in the _middle_ of my 2_-month leave from the WWE_ you come to my home town, expecting to bump in to me and find me and tell me that you want me back…_just when I've finally come to terms that we could never be and that you don't actually love me_. And you just expect to come onto the back of your little bandwagon. Get a grip Randy. _We could never be and we will never be_." She stood tall, regaining the little composure that she had lost during her long speech, dedicated to the man that she had loved at one stage, Randy Orton.

"_Baby please_…" He pleaded to her, large hands clasped together, as if in prayer for something that he knew would never come. "Don't you know Stacy, that you're breaking my heart _more and more_ with _every single word_ that comes out of your mouth? I just wonder if you know, because Stacy, you have no emotions, what's happened to you Stacy, what's changed?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in a pitiful look directed at the blonde woman.

"God Randy – _you're pathetic_. I _just _came to terms that we wouldn't _ever _be together and you just came and mixed up my feelings and stirred me up like you would a pot. Just when I thought you'd changed. I've grown up Randy, and it's quite blatantly obvious that you haven't, _just grow up Randy_, grow _up and move on_. I don't even know who you are anymore…Randy you don't even know who you are anymore." She screamed at him, her hands knotting in her hair, her bright green eyes shedding tears. "_You were my world_ _for so God damn long_, and_ I was nothing but a toy_ _to you_. _I loved you_ **God damn it**." She cried so hard that a hiccup was emitted from deep in her throat.

"I _never_ meant to hurt you…" his voice was soft and soulful, his tearful words directed at her heartstrings.

"But_ you did mean to hurt me_ Randy, and _congratulations, because – hell – it worked damn well Randy_. Go and buy yourself a pretty little medal." She said, her tone slightly mocking, her green eyes large and glassy.

"But you_ loved_ me…_you still do love me Stacy_…and of course, I love you…so _where did it go wrong?_" he asked, almost to the air.

"Thing is Randy," his name came out on a sigh, "Love's not enough in a relationship…" she sighed again, more sadly than before, "…never enough…" she said sorrowfully, the broken promise ring in one balled fist and the results of a pregnancy test in the other…


	4. On The Playground

Worth Fighting For

* * *

This is the last chapter. Thankyou to all who read and reviewed and I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes through the fic, though it was to the best of my ability. I hope you all like it..it's a bit sad..but maybe I'll give you a sequel. Thanks for everything to my readers and reviewers. Hopefully we'll be seeing a sequel sometime soon. And by the way this does not convey my personal thoughts about abortion as they are in **no way **associated with this fic. P.S. since this does include abortion, if it is a sensitive topic for you, don't read.

* * *

Chapter4 – On The Playground

* * *

"You **should** have told me you were pregnant Stacy. I _deserved_ to know that I was going to be a father. It was my God-given right to be told Stacy. You **should** have told me _God damn it_. If you had told me maybe..just maybe..this wouldn't have all happened…" he said, his voice softening at the sad look in her eyes.

She kicked up dirt, slowing the swing down. "I'm so sorry Randy," she said, stressing on the _'so'_, "but when you showed next to no emotion towards me and you told me to pretend that there was nothing between us, I figured a baby wouldn't go over well…besides…" she added, pausing for a moment, her lips curving into a devious smirk, "whoever said that the baby was yours?" she asked, the smirk still on her face.

"Stop acting like a bitch Stacy. It's not your style to act that way…you've always been a nice girl Stace, why change the image now?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "Besides…I know that I'm the only guy you've ever been with Stace, you're no whore to not know who the father is." He said, sitting down on the empty swing next to hers. "You should have told me though, _damn it_…I've wanted a family of my own my _entire_ life…and _now_…" he paused a lone tear falling from his eye, "you ripped that away from me in the worst damnway possible…" he paused again. "You had a_ God damn_ abortion…when you knew…you knew that I wanted a child Stacy…and…and…I hate you for it Stacy…I hate you for doing that…you had a baby…this little miracle…and it was growing inside you for nearly two months…and…and you _killed_ it…and _it's killing me_ to watch you _pretend_ like there's nothing wrong…and it's killing me to know that _we could have had ourselves a family_…isn't it hurting you Stacy…like _it's hurting me_?" he asked, by now the tears were falling freely down his face.

"You never did notice the real Stacy…all is not as it seems Randy, you were just too deluded to see the truth and I'm sorry that it had to be that way…because I honestly thought that we could be something special…I thought that we were soul mates. I ripped_ nothing_ away from you Randy, some things just aren't meant to be…you know that already,_ I'm sure_. I love you Randy…but love isn't enough. It hurts to pretend like nothing's wrong…I didn't want to Randy…it's killing me…but I couldn't do it alone…I knew that you wanted children…but…but we have our careers to think of too Randy, I know that you wanted children, but I also knew that wrestling has been you're _dream_…and not only is it in your dream but you're the third generation superstar…you have to go on for your entire family Randy…you can't disappoint them. Besides, people would have been asking where I was for so long and how would I ever have been able to answer them. I can't very well tell everybody that I'm pregnant..my family would disown me and they were all I had. An unwed mother – in my family – is bad news and they avoid you like the plague and that wasn't what I wanted…" she sighed, a tear dripping onto the ground.

"God Stacy…why should you care what everybody else thinks about you…anyway, if it was that important to you we could have gotten married…we loved each other Stacy…if you had just told me when you found out instead of after the abortion had taken place…God…it's just so hard for me because it feels like you've ripped a whole part of me away and God damn it, it hurts me. I don't wanna hate you Stace…because, God knows that you're my entire world…I know that what I said was way outta line…but I care…and that's the only way I know how…by trying to stop you from associating with me, because I'll be the first to admit it – I'm bad news Stacy…I just want to shelter you from that…the only way I know how. For you Stacy I would have done anything, be it quit the WWE and disappoint my family or take you and a baby with me everywhere. I'm so sorry that it had to turn out like this because you should have known that no matter what I would have supported you. I would have loved that little baby so much…maybe…just maybe we can try again one day…and it wont end anything like this." He finished, his hands tightening on the chains of the swings, muscled legs pushing him off the ground.

"Just so you don't think that I'm completely emotionless…this place makes me wonder how it would have been…what life would've been like with a child…and maybe…just maybe I made the wrong choice…but now…now we'll never know…I can't take it back…no matter how hard I try it'll never be okay again…I'm sorry Randy…but now…now…it's really over…" she said, sincerity in her soft voice.

And it had all ended**…for real…**on the playground…


End file.
